


Don’t eat the yellow snow

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Snow, Wetting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi da 3: in snowXander has to pee while having a snowball with Matt, but he can’t seem to hold his bladder
Series: 12 days of omorashi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 7





	Don’t eat the yellow snow

It was the first snow fall of the season. It snowed over night and when Xander woke up in the morning, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Of course, school was out so Xander went over to his neighbor/best friend Matt’s house. Him and Matt have been friends since Kindergarten and every time it snows they always go out to this park near their neighborhood and hang.

Xander knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door open, and there stood Matt.

“Hey Xander.”

“Hey Matt. Want to go down to the park with me.”

“Of course I do. Just let me get my snow stuff. And you can come inside.”

Xander stepped into Matt’s warm house and wiped his feet of the doormat. “Just wait here. I’ll be right out.” Xander watched as Matt ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Matt came out all bundled up in a big jacket, a hat, a scarf, snow pants, and boot. Then two boys left the house and made their way to the park.

When they go to the park, they don’t do much besides throw snowballs at each other or maybe build a snowman.

Matt was the first to throw a snowball. 

“Oh, it’s on.” Xander said picking up some snow and threw it at Matt. 

This started a snowball fight. The two boys built forts and had the time of their lives throwing snowballs at each other.

After a while, Xander started to feel his bladder filling. He knew there was no bathrooms in the park so he was going to have to hold it.

The sky was gray with clouds, and more snowflakes started to pour from it. Xander held out his tongue and started catching them. 

One after one snowball we’re been thrown between the two boys. Xander was having the time of his life, but his bladder started to get more full. He tried his best to ignore it and just live in the moment but it was hard, he had to go bad.

Matt picked up a big chunk of snow and rounded it into a perfect snowball. He held his arm back and swung the snowball in Xander’s direction. But the ball hit Xander right in the face and he fell on his back.

“Xander, are you ok?!” Matt ran over to Xander and sat next to him.

Xander wiped the snow off of his face. “I’m alright.”

Just then, Xander started to feel his crotch area getting warm. He looked down and saw the snow below him was starting to turn yellow. His already red cheeks blushed. He looked up at Matt who had a look of confusion on his face.

“Xander, did you-“

“I did.”

“Oh, um...” Matt didn’t know what to say.

There was an awkward amount of silence until Matt finally spoke up. “Uh, how about you go back to your house and get changed and we can go back to my place. I’ll make some hot chocolate and we’ll watch The Polar Express.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Xander stood up and him and Matt started walking to their houses. “Oh, and Matt, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll skin you.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone Xander.”

“Good, you better not.”

“...besides the entire 8th grade.” Matt chuckled and Xander gave him a little push. “Hey, it was a joke.”


End file.
